


Tired Wolf

by RoseBlossomBunny



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Whisper Needs A Damn Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlossomBunny/pseuds/RoseBlossomBunny
Summary: In the aftermath of the Metal Virus outbreak, Whisper is feeling shaken. Her best friend is here, alive. She should be happy. Right?
Relationships: Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Tired Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with these two for a while now. Tangle and Whisper are by far the most interesting characters in Sonic since Blaze and Silver. Plus they're also so very very sapphic.
> 
> This is probably my first attempt at Sonic fic since. Middle school probably? So I hope it turned out okay.

Whisper wasn’t sure how to feel. Tangle was back. For once, she didn’t lose a friend. She was right there next to her, helping put out the fires Robotnik caused; by all means, she should have been happy.

Well, perhaps Robotnik might have caused her confused feelings. He attacked Spiral Hill Village, interrupting a celebration party. After he nearly took Whisper’s dearest friend from her. After he sent Mimic to kill her. After he had Mimic bring about the deaths of all the other Diamond Cutters.

“Ah. That’s what it is,” Whisper muttered to herself. 

Tangle turned around, cutely tilting her head. “That’s what what is?”

“Oh, just…” Whisper stalled, unsure how to phrase it. She knew she could be open around Tangle, but she was still hesitant. The presence of the other members of The Restoration didn’t exactly calm her nerves. “...I’m tired, is all.”

Tangle raised an eyebrow briefly, but soon smiled. “Then how about we head over to my place and get some rest? We’re almost done, I think the others can handle it.” the lemur said as she dumped a bucket of water on a nearby fire.

Whisper hesitated. “I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“Naaaaaah, not at all! I’ve been wanting to invite you over sometime anyway. Not like I have any roommates that’d be bothered.” Tangle said with a smile. She turned and looked around. “Oh, there’s Amy!”

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Tangle shouted, “Yo, Amy, do you guys have the last couple fires covered? Whisper’s feeling pretty wiped out!”

The pink hedgehog turned in surprise, and yelled back, “Sure! You two get some rest!”

“Cool! Tell Jewel I said goodnight!” Tangle said as she turned back to Whisper. “My apartment’s just a few roads down. Follow my lead?”

Whisper simply shyly muttered, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Why not? Amy didn’t mind, and we’ve done a ton.” Tangle replied, beginning to walk backwards as she looked at Whisper in concern.

“...Right.” Whisper said, following her friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tangle had taken Whisper to an apartment complex on the south side of town. As they walked up a flight of stairs, Whisper asked, “You live in an apartment? How can you afford it?”

“Eh, just doing odd jobs around town.” Tangle shrugged. “Rent’s surprisingly cheap. It ain’t easy, but I make it work.” 

Whisper couldn’t help but be concerned about Tangle’s living scenario. There’s a lot of old stolen Robotnik tech back at the Diamond Cutters base. Perhaps she could sell it to help Tangle out...

“Ah, here we are!” Tangle said, interrupting Whisper’s train of thought. Tangle grabbed a door handle, and continued, “Oh, and uh. Sorry about it being kind of a mess. And small.”

On that rather concerning note, Tangle opened her door. “Ladies first! Wait, I am a lady. Hm.”

Whisper walked in, taking in the new environment. It was a simple living space. On one half of the room was a small kitchen; with an oven and stove top, a microwave, a fridge, and a decently sized table. Said table was covered in various snack boxes, which Whisper couldn’t help but chuckle at. There were also two doors, which Whisper could only guess led to a bedroom and bathroom.

On the other half was a couch; and an entertainment unit with a TV, a Dreamcast, and some disc cases strewn about. A blanket and a few pillows were lying on the couch.

As she continued observing the room, Whisper noticed Tangle had a flag hung up. Orange and pink stripes of varying shades, with a white one in the center…

Oh.

Whisper took note of this new information. That was… Good to know. For no reason in particular. “It’s a nice apartment, Tangle.” Whisper stammered as she tried to stop her mind from running.

“Awww, thanks! I know it’s not much, but it’s home!” Tangle replied. “I was thinking we could cool down by watching a movie? You can pick, I’ve got a good few here.”

Whisper simply hummed and walked towards the entertainment unit to get a closer look at the selection. Some superhero movies, a collection of an action cartoon, and…

“Oh! You have the NiGHTS OVA!” Whisper said.

“No way, you’re into NiGHTS, too?” Tangle gushed with a wide smile on her face that Whisper couldn’t help but find cute. “That’s so awesome! If I didn’t already think you’re the coolest, this would seal the deal.”

Whisper looked away shyly. “Well, I’ve always enjoyed the games, regardless of their somewhat shaky quality. And the OVA has been a comfort movie for me since I was little. So… Yes, I think I’ll go with that.”

“Cool! Feel free to raid my drawers for some pajamas to change into, my bedroom’s the door on the right! I’ll get things set up.” Tangle replied as she began to fiddle with her TV.

“...Okay.” Whisper said, walking off to Tangle’s room. Once she entered, she started looking in Tangle’s dresser and began to think. 

Why was Tangle acting like things were normal? She was so incredibly sweet, but wasn’t she hurting too? Was there just something wrong with Whisper? Well of course, there was a lot wrong with her. She was a traumatized neurotic mess. Everyone else seemed to be moving on from this virus so quickly, Whisper was the only one who held onto the pain. She was nowhere near as strong as--

“Hey Whisper, you okay in there? It’s been like 10 minutes.”

...Oh. Whisper looked down, and realized she had changed clothes without even really paying attention. She was shaking heavily. Her eyes felt wet. “I-I’m fine, Tangle. I’ll be out in just a m-moment.”

The wolf wiped her eyes, and stepped back out into the living room.

She was immediately greeted with Tangle’s shocked and concerned face. “Whisper? Oh no no, you’ve been crying, what’s wrong?”

“I’m… Tired.” Whisper replied.

“Girl, you and I both know it’s more than that. You’ve been off all night. You can tell me, I won’t judge.” Tangle said.

“I don’t want to worry you.” Whisper had to keep it in. She couldn’t ruin what should be a nice night with her best friend. She just had to keep her emotions in check, as always--

“Well, I happen to care about you, so I’ll worry about you no matter what. I won’t push it anymore if you don’t want, but--”

“I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!” Whisper shouted, opening up her eyes that stung with tears. “After I DID lose my old family! You’ve been the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I thought I lost someone I loved again! But everyone’s just acting all happy, and like everything’s normal, so I feel like a freak for being so shaken!”

Tangle reached out and tried to speak, “Whisper, I--”

“And I should be happy! I should be happy you’re alive! And I am! But I keep thinking you’ll be gone again! Last night I dreamt that one of those damned Androids killed you the same way they killed the Diamond Cutters! I’m so scared of losing you!” The wolf’s yells were blending into sobs.

“And I just- I just- I’m so tired! This metal virus nonsense happened less than a week after we took on Mimic! I-I think I need a break. I can’t handle going back to help out The Restoration again. Not right away! But I have to--”

“Calm down, girl, it’s gonna be okay.” Tangle interrupted. “You don’t have to go back right away, the rest have things covered. You can take a break for as long as you want.”

“A-are you sure? I can’t just abandon everything I’ve been working for!” Whisper sobbed.

“It’s not wrong of you to need a break. It’s okay if you take a break for a week, even a little longer if you want. And if you decide on that, I’ll let Jewel know tomorrow.” Tangle said. “Hey, do you want a hug?”

“...Y-yes.”

“Then come here.” Tangle walked into Whisper’s personal space and wrapped her up in both her arms and her long tail. Whisper melted into the touch as Tangle began to scratch between the wolf’s ears. It was both scary and intoxicating to Whisper just how much she enjoyed being held by the lemur.

“...I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.” Tangle murmured into Whisper’s ear.

“Y-you don’t need to apologize.” Whisper replied, as her sobs died down.

“Maybe, but I’m gonna anyway. You’ve been so strong for so long, but honestly? I wish you didn’t have to be. And now, you don’t have to be, at least for a little bit. You of all people deserve the rest.” Tangle said as she lightly rubbed Whisper’s back.

“...Thank you. I think I’ll take you up on your offer.” Whisper paused for a moment. She pulled back slightly, looked into Tangle’s eyes, and continued, “As long as you join me. You deserve rest too. And…” Whisper turned her head away as she thought. Would it give too much away if she said this? At this point she was beginning to be too tired to be sure. “I want to be sure you’re safe. You’re very… Important to me. Having you by my side while I rest would be very nice.”

Tangle softly pet the top of Whisper’s head, smiled, and said, “No problem! I’d like to spend more time with you, myself. No giant metal dragons, no murderous shapeshifters, no viruses! Just you and me relaxing and having a good time!”

Whisper found her face heating up at the sweet words and intimate gesture. Her tail wagged, and with a soft smile, she replied, “Then let’s go watch that movie.”

Tangle simply smiled, took Whisper's hand, and walked her to the couch. Whisper sat down first, and Tangle curled up in her lap; the lemur's tail wrapping around to act as a soft pillow for the wolf. They set on the movie. Made small talk, laughed at the charming oddities of the movie, and enjoyed each other’s company.

Eventually, as the movie went on, Whisper found herself drifting off. And if in her tired state, she happened to kiss her best friend on the head? Well, what could she say?

She was simply cherishing the best thing that ever happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm always a little nervous posting fic, but I think this came out pretty solid. Between this and my last fic, you might have noticed I really like cute snuggling content. Shout outs to my girlfriend and bestie, both of whom I wish I could cuddle right now!
> 
> As for what I'll write next, I'm unsure. Might finally buckle down and start conclusively writing content for a Sonic AU I've been brainstorming since like May. Expect a very witch-y take on Amy.


End file.
